


Like most people meet

by BehindTheCellarDoor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, hot dog suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7414204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheCellarDoor/pseuds/BehindTheCellarDoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny ficlet of how Dean, a hotdog man, met Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like most people meet

They met in the most common way two people could meet.

He, tall and slightly bowlegged, was dressed as a hotdog in the middle of town square, carrying in his arms a tower of flyers for a local hotdog and burgers business. He, with his one week stubble and deep bags under his eyes, wearing a tan trench coat and a blue tie, walked across the plaza looking at his cellphone without noticing what happened around him at all.

The collision was inevitable and rowdy, flyers floating all around them in the air, his cellphone crashing against the pavement. Luckily, the bread suit was fairly heavy and thick and cushioned their fall. Cas had been left on top of the bread man like he was mustard, and being so close to his face both of them could do nothing but stare in silence for a couple of seconds, trying to make sense of the situation. After the uncomfortable silence, they stood up, brushing off the dust from their clothes, their faces lighting up in embarrassment The embarrassment of being so clumsy as so to crash into a big man dressed as a hotdog, and of course the embarrassment of meeting a handsome man when you are wearing a fucking hotdog costume.

They apologized to each other and their hands ended up linking in a shake that lasted far more than it should had lasted. Cas couldn’t stop looking at the creature in front of him, he had green eyes, a face speckled with freckles, and beautiful flushed lips.

“I am so sorry I didn’t see you,” said Cas suddenly, bending down to pick the guy’s papers.

“Don’t worry, man, it’s all right,” smiled the hotdog man. “My name is Dean, by the way.”

“Cas,” he smiled back.

Yeah, they had met in the most common and normal way. Don’t all couples meet like that? In a collision of fate, without notice, without premeditation…wearing nothing but a sweaty suit in the shape of a hotdog in the middle of town square.

 


End file.
